1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pillow support which may be conveniently fitted about a person's extremity, such as neck or arm and will encompass and be retained on such extremity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous different types of pillow and support type structures have been proposed for supporting a person's head while traveling in a vehicle or for elevating a person's head while sleeping. Some of these proposed supports have been of somewhat horseshoe shape but are generally inflexible and assume a nearly permanent horseshoe shape having generally rigid spaced apart legs held in position by incompressible filler in the pillow itself. These devices fail to fit comfortably about a person's extremity while gripping such extremity and being comfortably retained thereon.